Son of Zeus
by kaykay1307
Summary: theirs stella, and paigelyn, along with a new guy name Zephyr. and who can forget about Pus!:   so their all sons and daughters of gods and yeah thats about as far as i've gotten:   NANOWRIMO story:
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was dead. Whatever it was, the girl had killed it. He let out a breath, he was safe. The boy, almost sixteen, looked over both embarrassed and awed at the girl in front of him. She stands up, slowly brushing her bangs out of her face.

"You just killed that-that thing! By yourself! And with your bare hands!"

She laughed and his face reddened in embarrassment, "No, my trainings not that advanced, he's just…knocked out for know." She hesitated for a second, "uh, we should probably go before it wakes."

Slowly she starts to pick her way through the debris, not sure what to do, the boy follows, jumping when the beast moved slightly and let out a sigh. Quickly he hurries to catch up with the dark-haired girl.

"Hey! Aren't you in my math class?" he said recognizing her and she waved her hand, as if to say yeah whatever.

"What's that on your wrist?"

She paused slightly, "A tattoo. I've had it for as long as I can remember."

"What does it say?" the boy asked trying to form out the plain, black letters on her wrist.

She paused again before answering, "Stella, daughter of Hades."

"Oh. Is that your name?"

"Yes and your name is Zephyr, correct?"

"Uh, yeah," his ears burned red and he asked himself how did she know his name?

"You're in my math class remember? And I know everybody in our class's name."

"What?" Zephyr asked confused.

"You asked me how I knew your name."

He laughed embarrassed, how could he have said that out loud without knowing?

They continued on till they reach the door, but instead of opening it, Stella held up her tattooed wrist towards the wall. A small light flashes and she reaches for the knob.

"Come on, we have to find Pus and the rest of our class," She looks behind her to make sure Zephyr's following, then walks through the door, "come on, hurry up." They take a left, then a right, walk through an archway, take another left, and walk through a long dimly light hallway.

"We have to go up three sets of stairs and there are no lights, its pitch black, so stay close to me, Okay?" Stella looks over her shoulder at him.

"Okay," he says moving a little closer to her. She looks over her shoulder again and, seeing the amount of space still between them, grabs the hood on his hoodie. She opens a door and drags him in. the door slams shut and it becomes pitch black. She drags him up the stairs and nearly chokes him. Zephyr trips, trying to keep up so he can breathe.

"Almost there," she breathes under her breath, "one more set and that's it."

She sprints those last few stairs, as well as the four steps it took to get to the door, all the while dragging and choking Zephyr. Stella grabs the doorknob twisting it and breathing a sigh of relief. And twisting it again. And more frantically, a third time. She continues to jiggle the doorknob and push on the door for a couple of minutes before giving up and slumping her shoulders.

"Great, just great. Oh well! Let's see if we get service in here!" Stella mutters to herself. As she starts to dig through her book bag, "I know I put it in here somewhere,"

She was still holding onto Zephyr's hoodie and he was becoming annoyed.

"Can you let go of my hoodie?" he asked

"No."

"What are you searching for?" he asked now irritated.

"Ah-Ha! This!" she said pulling something out of her bag. Zephyr squinted trying to make out what she was holding up. He signed, "Okay, I give up. What is it?"

Stella flips it open and it glows to life, "My cellular device." She starts to press several buttons and mutters to herself, "Hmm… I do get service, its bad service but at least its service." She sighs before pressing several more buttons and pressing it up to her ear.

"It's ringing. He better answer i- Pus! You answered!"

"Yeah so?" Zephyr could just barely make out the faint voice of a tired sounding boy talking on the other end, "do you have him?"

"So impatient! But yep I have him, bu-"

"So where are you guys? He's getting suspicious," "Pus" said, he meaning the teacher.

Stella let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah well this is where you get to be the hero of the day."

He sighs, "Okay what's the problem."

"The problem is we're locked in the staircase."

"What?"

"You heard me. We're locked in a pitch black, damp, kind of smelling like mold staircase and we need you to come and "rescue" us."

"What about the teacher and the rest of the field trip?"

"I say we ditch the teacher and this creepy place and get as far away from it as possible." Something brush's against her leg and she shivers.

"Alright," he pauses, "you're on the west side entrance staircase, right?"

"Yepp. Third floor. Hurry cause I think I just felt another rat." She shivers slightly again.

"Awesome. See you in a bit."

"How is that awesome?" she mumbles to the beep of a deadline and hangs up, throwing the phone into her book bag. "Now we just wait." She starts humming

Zephyr clears his throat, "So uh, you said to this "Pus" kid that were not going back to uh, join the rest of the class, right?"

She stops humming, "Yep. Do you have a point?"

"Well, uh yeah. It's not that I'm complaining or anything, but I'm not about to skip school to go with a bunch of strangers, no matter how boring this field trip is,"

She tilts her head to the side, "well aren't you the same kid who skipped school last week to go to the arcade with a bunch of seniors?" she mused.

"Well uh yeah but, um," he sounds almost defeated before muttering, "If my mom finds out she _will_ kill me."

"If you even ever see her again," Stella says only half paying attention as she listened for the footsteps of her best friend.

"Wait? What?"

"Nothing. You're coming with us. Get it, got it? Good"

"Why?"

"Uh," she glances over at his face, "well I do not at all think now is the best or even a good time to tell you…"

"Tell me what!" he says stubbornly.

"Nothing, nothing at all, that's what." She sighs silently to herself, "I shouldn't have even told you anything, not yet anyway."

"No tell me or-or," he pauses, thinking for a second, "I'm not going anywhere with you, unless you tell me!" he says trying to yank himself from her grip. She held on and laughed.

"Don't worry, you silly boy! You will find out soon, when we tell you!"

"Yes and so you'll tell me now?"

"Nope. I'm pretty sure Pus told me not to." She said smiling, "And speak of the devil, I think I hear him coming." Her smile widened.

They heard the sound of a lock unlocking and the door slowly creaked open, spilling dim light onto the two of them. Zephyr squinted and blinked furiously, trying to see the person standing there.

"Uh guys I think we might want to hurry and get the hell out of here," the boy says slowly lifting up his hand to point behind them.

Stella whirls around and gasps.

She stands, shocked and stuck in place, staring at her worst nightmare…

Herself.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys (or whoevers reading this) I know it's 2:30am but I really felt a needed to update something and this was just sitting their so yeah let's go with that enjoy and any mistakes are cuz spellcheck hates me _

**Chapter 2**

Hearing Stella's gasp, Zephyr glanced over his shoulder, and then does a double take. But before he can get a better look though, Stella was yelling at him and tugging at his hood.

"RUN ZEPHYR! RUN!" he starts racing after them.

They round a corner almost skidding into a dead end wall.

"This way!" Pus shouts and they dart towards a window leading out onto a balcony with a crazy witch in hot pursuit.

"Hehe! You'll never escape me and you know it sister dear!" Stella's clone yells closing in as the three of them rush to push open the window.

"It's stuck!"

Stella glances over her shoulder at the face identical to hers, "She's closing in! Hurry!"

"I can't! Not before she gets us anyway!"

Stella grabs Pus's shoulder and gives it a slight shake, "No time for can't, Pus!" she lets him go, "you guys get that damn thing open, I'll distract her!"

The clone tilts her head and spits out, "you do realize I c_an_ hear every word you say, right?"

"Uh yeah," she turns around and faces the girl, "so uh, what brings you to this part of the town, Paigelyn?"

Paigelyn frowns looking slightly bored, "Well you know the usual."

"And what would that be?"

She yawns before answering, "Just looking at some rare book collections, but, of course I got bored, so I went looking for some more excitement to add into my life."

"Oh really? Sounds nice. So did you find anything more exciting?" she could hear the scrape of the window slowly starting to open. She just needed to keep her twin distracted for a little longer. Unfortunately Paigelyn also heard the scrape.

She grins evilly, "Yep, I sure did," she says before lunging at her prey.

"Pus, please tell me the windows open," she whispered loudly as she ducked a round house kick aimed at her head.

"Almost. Got. It." He grunted as the scraping subsided, "Go Zephyr!" Zephyr climbs through and Pus turns around to grab Stella, only to see her up against a wall with Paigelyn holding a knife up to her throat and smiling bitterly. His heart falters for a second and the lights dim slightly as Pus see's the fear in Stella's eyes. He clenched his fists.

"I do love you dearly sister dear, but you need to go as daddy said, you do know daddy loves me best, right?" she pressed the knife closer to her neck drawing a drop of blood and whispers into her ear, "cause he does. Night, night sissy." Stella lets out a strangled cry and her sister goes to slice her neck off but before she can press any harder a movement from the corner of her eye catches her attention and she's pinned to the ground by a certain beach blond beauty. He looks over his shoulder to make sure Stella's okay and see's her rubbing her neck.

"Go Stella! Through the window!" she scrambles up and over the ledge in a daze.

Paigelyn, her twin, smiles up sweetly up at Pus, "I see she still hasn't figured out how to fight for herself, has she?" she sighs, "Still letting her boyfriend do the work and be the hero, huh?" her smile turns into a devilish smirk, "See Ya." And with a pop, she's gone.

Confused Pus looks around before walking over to the window puzzled. He goes to climb through before realizing; it's closed.

_What the hell?_ He thinks to himself. He taps it. It's solid, not just his imagination. He struggles to try and open it but its stuck solid. Close to panicking, no make that in the panicking stage, he starts to tap frantically on the glass hoping one of the other two will hear him. They do and rush over.

He watches as Stella opens her mouth and starts speaking, a mile a minute like usual, but he can't hear anything she's saying.

_I can't hear you_. He signs with his hands. Looks like the sign language class she made them both take was going to come in handy for once. She blows a sigh making her bangs fizz up.

_Why in the world did you close the window? If you think I'm going to open it well you have another thing coming. _She signs back.

_I didn't close it your s-. _She cuts him off mid-sentence.

_Wait. Where's Paige?_

_That's what I was trying to tell you, she kind of just poofed away._

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE JUST POOFED AWAY? SHE CAN'T JUST POOF AWAY UNLESS… _she let out a small gasp. _Unless…unless…_

_Calm down. Now tell me, unless what…? _

She started signing back faster then she can even talk. _Hades…power…back…hurry…in…jumping…word…_

Only able to catch bits and pieces he held up his hand. _Slow down and repeat what you were saying._

Taking a deep breath she began to sign again but much more slower. _The only way she would have been able to poof away is if she had magic. The only way she would be able to get it is if Hades gave her the power. If she has the power she'll be back. He'll poof her back as soon as he's done beating her, but this time she'll have permission from him to kill all of us and not just me. You'd better hurry up and either get out here or help us get out their but I'm not jumping. Word._

_Oh joy. Um okay lets pop this thing open then._

Stella gestures to Zephyr and he walks over. With two of them on one side and the last of the three on the opposite side they begin to push on it. The push and push. After several minutes of struggling in the heat, sweat beads start to form and run through Stella's hair and down everybody's face. They stop for a moment and step back wiping their faces.

"This is never going to work," Stella complained taking a step away from Zephyr, who was standing way too close for her comfort, "I don't know how he got it open early but obviously she has sealed it or something." She started waving her arms aggravated.

"Whoa. Stop flailing the arms. I'd prefer not to get hit." Zephyr said stepping behind her and grabbing her shoulders. He ran his hands down her arms bringing them straight down by her side.

"Get off of me." She yells pushing him away from her, "Ugh it's so hot out. Let's just get this thing open. Wait hold on." She pulls her damp ringlets away from her face and up into a messy ponytail, "Alright let's get this party started so we can ended sooner than later." She signals to Pus and they begin to push and shove.

"Hehe you're never going to get it open without me, you silly little fools," Pus hears behind him and whirls around seeing a pair of dark eyes and matching dark hair.

He leans back against the window and breathes out, "What do you want, Paigelyn?"

"Oh why, just to help you and my dear sister," she answers innocently.

"We both know that's not the truth."

"Oh but that's the funny part, it is." She said smiling wickedly, before with another Pop! Pus is falling backwards out the window.


End file.
